


Turned Off

by Lady Raion (midnight_writer)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_writer/pseuds/Lady%20Raion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FF7 drabble.  Reeve and the pitfalls of dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Off

There was a high heel underneath his TV stand. A purse discarded on the coffee table. A slinky dress draped over the back of the sofa. Reeve’s first date since Meteor was going well.

Yet, her kisses faltered beneath the pull of distraction, and then she pushed him away, gaze fixed on the inert feline grinning from the computer desk.

“I’m sorry.” And she was up, gathering her things. “It’s... staring. I just can’t do this.”

“But he’s not even turned-” the door slammed, “on.”

“Sorry Reeve,” chirped Cait Sith.

“Voyeur,” Reeve grumbled in return.

“I learn from the best.”


End file.
